New home
by missdomo121
Summary: maka live in Miami she love it there she was with her friends and her boyfriend when she had to move to death city and met soul and death the kid, liz, patti, black star and tsubaki but when she starts to hang out with soul alot everything changes
1. Chapter 1

**hello people well this is the story i was talking about on the other story i hope you guys like this one i really tried on this one the other one i didnt really try well enjoy**

**i dont own soul eater **

* * *

_**Maka POV**_

"Hey papa I'm done packing "  
"Ok my lovely maka ill help you take the stuff to the car."  
'Well as you can see I am moving far away from my hometown I lived in a small town but I guess we are moving to a big city I've never known how it felt like to live in a big city luckily summer just started and school was over cant wait although ill admit I will miss this place I had a lot if good memories of my mom and more but seemed like I have to let go'  
Well before I leave I have to say good bye to my friends jacky and Luna and a my boyfriend Donny I will miss him I hope a long distant relationship works out.  
"Maka ima miss you so much" Luna said she is a very big sweet heart  
"I'll miss you too." I gave her a big hug  
"DONT LEAVE ME PLEASE MAKA I WILL DIE IF YOU LEAVE!" Jacky said she is a crazy person she goes very wild  
"Calm down you can visit me or I can visit you so calm down honey." I hugged her I tried to get out of the hug but she wouldn't let go so I only had one thing to do  
"MAKA..."  
"Wait maka ill let go just do-"  
"CHOP"  
Jacky grabbed her head and fell to the floor in pain I laughed  
"Maka ill miss you call me text me anything so we can keep in touch okay?"Donny said  
"I will try ok , ima miss you so much."  
"Maka I - I lo-" he was interrupted by the loud honking  
"Oh I have to go my dad is honking like a maniac bye guys ill miss you."  
She ran to Donny and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. The car started and she started to wave good bye and the others did too.

Finally after 1 whole they made it to to death city it was bigger than maka imagined they made it to the house it wasn't to big but the right size her living room already had the furniture because her dad had some movers brought the stuff a day a head of us all she brought was her clothes she went in her room and it was bigger than her other one.

She finally finished unpacking the rest of the stuff she was exhausted but she still wanted to explore the city  
"Hey papa can I go out and check out the city."  
"Don't you think it's to dangerous."  
"Aww come on papa"  
"FINE OKAY ANY THING FOR MY BEAUTIFUL MAKA."  
Maka still didn't really like her papa he cheated on his own wife ugh so then they got divorced and her mom left them and went traveling around the world she asked her mom if she can go but she said no because she wanted her to go to school and graduate from school and succeed  
" be carefully ok make sure you call your wonderful papa If your in danger ok."  
"Yea sure papa."she said annoyed  
She walked outside and saw the beautiful sunrise she was kinda started to feel homesick but she thought not to worry about it you'll make some new good friend she was walking down the street admiring all the beautiful lights they were so bright and colorful the buildings were so tall but she kind of hated it because she couldn't really all of the star and was kinda funny to her was the laughing moon 'what a word moon' she thought she kept walking not even paying attention when she bumped into some random guy  
"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR WALKING "  
"I-I'm sorry I didn't see"  
"Yea sure,hey you look pretty why don't you come with me."  
He grabbed her by the arm pressing his fingers into her her skin she yelped to the pain  
"HEY LET GO OF ME YOU CREEPY OLD PERV"she yelled she was punching his arm and kicking but it didn't seem to hurt him  
"I SAID LET GO YOU DAMN FREAK.!"  
He ignored her he kept walking  
She was pushing and pulling nothing seem to work  
"LET GO!"  
"You heard the lady let go of her." An unfamiliar voice said she looked toward where the voice came from the dull yellow light that came from the light post showed his snowy white spiky hair and his bloody red eyes he was tall and very handsome what am I thinking I have a boyfriend I'm such and idiot  
The guy who was dragging me stopped "who said I'm gonna let go."  
"I swear you don't let go your gonna regret it, idiot." The boy with white hair said  
"You can't even hurt me you little boy."  
"Your funny."  
He disappeared In the darkness 'great he left me'  
"What a wimp he left I knew he was to weak."  
"Think again, idiot."  
I was so glad he came back I'm saved  
The boy with white hair smacked him against the head with a Bottle and fell to the grown the he punched in the face till he was unconscious  
"Thank you thank you so much your a life saver I owe you so much."  
"No problem, are you ok are you hurt"  
"Ehh just my arm hurts from him grabbing me so hard."  
I pulled up my sleeve and there was bruises forming and some blood from when his nails dug in  
"Uhh well I have a bandaid right here it's your luck day."he put it on for me  
"Thanks again and you are a life saver."  
"Yea and I'm soul and what's your name " He smirked and showed his strange spiky teeth  
"Ohh I'm ma-" she got interrupted by her phone that rang  
"Hello"  
"Maka it's me your papa and where are you?"  
"Ohh sorry I must have not been paying attention to the time it's so beautiful here and ill be there as soon as possible." She hung up the phone  
"I have to go soul bye."  
She was jogging away  
"Wait what your name?"  
"It's maka!"she yelled  
"Ok bye maka."she left  
"Guess I might not see her again."

* * *

_** Soul POV **_

I hit the sucker right on the head what a fool thought I would run away what a sucker  
Hahaha think again sucker was a good one  
"Thank you thank you so much your a life saver I owe you so much."maka said  
"No problem, are you ok are you hurt"  
"Ehh just my arm hurts from him grabbing me so hard."  
I pulled up my sleeve and there was bruises forming and some blood from when his nails dug in. 'Holy cow that must hurt  
"Uhh well I have a bandaid right here it's your luck day."so not cool  
"Thanks again and you are a life saver."  
"Yea and I'm soul and what's your name " He smirked and showed his strange spiky teeth  
"Ohh I'm ma-" she got interrupted by her phone that ran she was talking for a quite short time then hung up  
"I have to go soul bye." Ok  
She was jogging away  
"Wait what your name?"  
"It's maka!"she yelled  
"Ok bye maka."she left  
"Guess I might not see her again." Oh well she had some nice green eyes and nice ashy blonde hair she looks new here well looks like I'm going home

* * *

_**MAKA POV**_  
I finally made it with no trouble in the way I see it was quiet my papa must fallen asleep or went to a bar ehh whatever

Morning finally came I went to take a shower and cooked some breakfast and decided to unpack some of the rest of the stuff that's weird papas not here oh well I'm used to anyway after like probably years of packing well it felt like it everything was better know I felt like eating Some ice cream I left a note that said I left somewhere and walked out the door  
I didn't know where to go so I looked up in my phone where is a closest ice cream place and it wasn't to far I finally made it I walked in and asked for a vanilla ice cream with some chocolate I sat down and waited there was a lot of noise going on  
"HAHAHAHA I AM YOUR MIGHTY GOD BLACK STAR." A blue haired boy said  
A sweet voice said "black star calm down."  
"NOBODY TELL GOD WHAT TO DO!"he said  
"That's uncool so shut up and sit down and eat your damn ice-cream before it melts ."said a familiar voice  
"FINE JUST BEAUSE I WANT TO EAT MY ICE CREAM BEFORE IT MELTS NOT CUS U TOLD ME TO."  
"I want a giraffe!" Said a silly voice  
"Really again with the giraffe."said a female  
"This place is asymmetrical how can people handle this."said a weird boy  
Finally my ice cream came it was Soo good I was trying to read but these people are too loud ugh one more time ima go over there and talk to them  
Oh shoot I forgot to text Donny and jacky and Luna ill text them later at night  
"AHAHAHHAHA."the blue haired boy was laughing  
"That does it..."I said  
I got up and got to their table "can you shut up you weird blue haired boy I am trying to read."  
"HAHAH DON'T TALK TO YOUR GOD LIKE THAT AND WHO EVEN READS THESE DAYS"  
"Idiots like you don't!"  
"M-Maka is that you."soul said  
"Yea soul right?"  
"Yea hey how about you hang out with us."  
"Um sure " I sat down next to soul  
"That's kid , Liz , patty ,tsubaki , and the loud one black star, everyone this is maka."  
"Hello "they all said  
"How do you guys know each other "  
Kid asked  
" ohh yea umm so I was walking and I bumped into someone so he was being rude then he was dragging me somewhere then soul came and helped me out and he beat him up bad."  
"That's cool soul it seems you are you cool BUT YOU CAN'T BEAT THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK STAR"  
Uhhh makes mad  
"MAKA..."  
"What are you doing." Soul asked  
"CHOP."  
Black star was on the floor with blood coming out of his head  
Everyone sweat dropped  
"Finally someone got to shut up black star, good job maka." Said kid  
"Ehh yea thanks ha."  
Finally everyone finished  
"We'll me Liz and patty are gonna leave know." Said kid  
"Black star and I are gonna go now." Said tsubaki sweetly she really reminded me of Luna  
"Okay then bye."  
"Do you want me to give you a ride, maka."  
"Yea sure thanks."  
We went to the parking lot and we walked to the motorcycle 'are you kidding me'  
"Hop on, angel"  
"What's up with the nick name."  
"Nutin just messing with yea."  
I hoped on. I'm not gonna like this  
I got on put my arms around his waist the motor came alive when he put the key in he went full speed I tighten my grip on his waist he smirked and I see everything around me go by fast amazed how fast we went  
Finally we made it back  
"Thanks for the ride, soul."  
"Yea no problem."  
"Well bye."  
"Hey wait if maybe you wanna hangout again here's my number."  
He wrote it down into a piece of paper and handed it to me  
"Sure thanks "  
I walked in the house boy what a good day I need to text Donny  
'Hey Donny'  
'Maka why didn't you text yesterday'  
'Well something happened and I forgot to text you'  
'What happen tell me'  
She explained him the incident that happened  
'Oh so this soul guy helped you'  
'Yea he is a life saver I hung out with him and his friends they are crazy except for one who just like Luna there this girl just like jacky'  
'I see you know I love you and miss you a lot '  
'I miss you to well I have to go bye'  
He said I love you omg that's like crazy he never said that and I didn't say love you back then he will think I don't love him back I have to say it  
'Ohh and i love you to.'

_**Donny P.O.V.**_  
I told her I love her and it took her like a while to day it back maybe she doesn't like me anymore or she likes that soul guy I want to kill him but she just meet him I'm just over reacting

* * *

_**Soul P.O.V.**_  
Maka's eyes are so beautifully green and they just make me want to go crazy but that would be uncool well I can't just fall for like that I just met her she must already have a boyfriend why am I thinking this?

* * *

_**Maka P.O.V**_  
I should text soul and tell him we should hang out with him tomorrow and I can get him something I really owe him a lot  
'Hey soul'  
'Yo what's up'  
'I wanted to ask maybe you want to hang out tomorrow'  
'Yea sure'  
'Come by my house like at seven'  
'Thats crazy early I don't even wake up at that time'  
'Come on I have surprise for you'  
'Fine see yea'  
'Bye'

* * *

_**well thats it but i might put the second one up today for you if anyone reads it well read and review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy I got some reviews I'm happy you people like it ill continue for you people thanks lovelygirl4everlife and snowtamashi ai for reveiwing and others**

**i dont own soul eater**

* * *

**Soul P.O.V.**

Souls alarm clock went of at 6:30 enough time to get ready and be there by time he put on his black and yellow jacket and some maroon pants and some black shoes he brushed his hair a little so it won't be to knotty he brushed his teeth he left the house and went on his bike he made to Maka's house I knocked on the door she opened the door she welcomed me in  
"Hey soul sorry for making you come early it because I wanted to cook is some breakfast." She said happily  
"Maka thanks but you didn't have to."  
"But I owe you A LOT."  
She set the plates on the table that had pancakes ,Eggs and bacon  
"It smells real good maka."  
"It taste better than the smells" she laughed and I smirked back  
"Holy cow maka this taste amazing."  
"Thanks anyways I owe you."  
"It's fine "  
"Nope until the day I die that's when I don't owe you anything."  
We finally finished eating I was so full I couldn't move at all .  
"Haha soul your so full you can't move can't you."  
"Yea...this is so un cool."  
"Come on let's go first lets go to the mall for a while then we will plan out the rest."  
"Yeah sure."

We left the house and took my motorcycle we made to the mall and she took my hand and dragged me everywhere she went. we went to like so many stores and she still hasn't  
got anything  
"Soul here lets go in here."  
I sighed "okay."

It was a men store I see her looking at some jackets she finally bought some thing she came up to me and handed me the bag with one of her warm smiles I smirked and I grabbed the bag

"It's for you soul."  
I opened it and it was a black leather jacket that looked cool  
"Hey maka thanks but you didn't have to it must have been expensive how much was it so I can pay back."  
"Nope you don't have to pay back and don't worry about it."She smiled

I took of my yellow and black jacket jacket and put on the leather one and it fit perfect and showing my white shirt under

"It fits perfect thanks maka." I gave her a quick hug  
"No problem" she had a little shade of pink on her cheeks  
"Come on let's go to one more store"maka said

She grabbed my hand and took me into a Girly store she bought some black head bands while she was looking at other things that fought her interest I bought her necklace that had a skull on it while she was done she came out

"Soul here one more thing for you, hair is all over your face so her is a head band to pull back the hair out of your face."maka said  
"This is so un cool I look weird." Soul said  
"No you look better now I can see those bloody red eyes of your that I like." She blushed  
And I blushed even more "ohh thanks maka ."  
She grabbed my hand and we went to a arcade  
"Lets play some air hockey and ima beat you."  
"Haha you wish maka ima beat you so bad."  
"You wish loser."  
The game was so intense people started to crowd around them once they finished they clapped  
"Haha sucker who is winner now huh!"maka said  
"You wish you just got lucky angel"  
"Oh really "  
He got really close to her face without knowing  
"Yea really."  
"We'll how about another match ."  
"Fine"  
After the match ended maka won again so uncool for me  
"Now did I get lucky again or am I too good for you."  
"I let you win."soul said  
"Your so cocky "maka said  
"And you aren't " I smirked  
" whatever come on let's go get some food"  
"how bout some Panda Express."  
"Sounds good"  
We made it there and got some food and sat down and ate  
"Hey maka"  
"Yea I forgot to give you something "  
"Oh really cool"  
I handed her a box she opened it  
"It's pretty thanks soul ill were it forever since you are a life saver"  
"Oh maka thanks for everything after this lets go home it's dark already "  
"Ok"

We finished eating and we went outside and it was chilly I see maka shaking like crazy it's strange it's summer and yet it's cold  
"Here you can use my other jacket " I handed her the yellow and black jacket she put it on and she looked adorable it was big on her but it looked good on her  
"T-Thanks s-soul." She said shivering in the cold  
We left and made back to her house  
"Hey soul you want to come in for some nice hot chocolate."  
"Sure why not I have nothing else to do."  
"Yay"  
We walked in and saw some red hair guy in their and some turquoise eyes he was shocked  
"Maka who is this boy tell me!"  
"He's is a friend that I made and he save my life two days ago"  
I had to leave after drinking some hot chocolate and watching some TV  
'It was the I had in my whole entire life'

* * *

**Maka P.O.V**

That was the best day I had I was exhausted and I decided to text Luna  
' hi Luna '  
'Maka oh hi how are you i miss you'  
'I am good and how are you I miss you more.'  
' I'm kind of sad cuz I don't your not here'  
'Luna don't be sad , and I made some friends and there is this one girls who is sweet just like you '  
'Cool I would love to meet her'  
'You guys would be good friends'  
'So what did you do'  
'I was with jacky watching a movie what about you'  
' I hung out with my friend soul he is ver competitive when it comes to air hockey'  
'Cool I have to go bye miss yea'  
'Bye miss yea more'

I'm Soo tired I will text jacky tomorrow shell be happy when I talk to her

-next morning-

I woke up to a stupid buzzing noise I checked and it was my phone  
"Hello "  
" maka it's me soul get ready ill be there in ten Okay"  
"Wait why do I ha- "  
"Just get ready"

He hung up on me stupid demon I think I should call him that cuz he acts like one I put on some black pants and a whit me t-shirt and souls jacket on that smelled so good  
I waited till he came he knocked and opened the door and smirked  
"I see you like my jacket"  
"Don't expect it coming back to you because I'm keeping it."  
"As long as its you keeping my jacket I don't care and that was my favorite but now it my second favorite."

Wait he will get mad at someone else wore it but if I wear it he doesn't care does he No that can't be we are just friends

"Oh really which one is your first favorite."she said  
"Not telling you , come on let's go."  
"Where are we going"  
"We are gonna hang out with the gang."

We left the house and went to kids house well soul said that we were gonna have a little party well it seems fun he said that the girls are gonna hang together and the boys are gonna hang together well I do need to hang out with some girls once in a while  
"Wow his house is so..."  
"Very Symmetrical I know he is a freak like that but it's funny when you mess with him."  
"I see well Ill think ima mess with him later and see if its funny."she smiled  
"You know your pretty...cool."he said  
"Thanks well we should be going in now."  
"Y-Yea ."  
He open the door and saw everybody they greeted them all the girls went to Liz and patty's room and the guys to kids room to play some call of duty

"Hey maka how about we make you look pretty ." Said Liz  
Her eyebrows rose"Are you you saying I'm not."she said  
"No no that's not what I meant a I mean like more prettier."  
"I was joking but ok just don't make me look like a clown."  
"Okay got it come on everyone lets make her look SEXY!"

* * *

**Soul P.O.V.**  
"Haha sucker I beat you what now black star."said soul  
"YOU CHEATED NO ONE CAN BEAT YOUR GOD BLACK STAR."  
"Well I just did."  
"You made my room a mess it's asymmetrical ."kid sobbed  
"Calm down just have some fun."soul said  
Kid finally calmed down  
"Hey soul do you like maka you seem to hang out more often with her."kid said  
"YEA YOU HANG OUT WITH HER MORE INSTEAD OF YOUR GOD."  
"No I hang out with her a lot because she is new here and she didn't have any friends to be with and she has nice green eyes and nice a nice smile."he said with a smirk  
"Oh so you do so don't need to hide it."kid said  
"No well yea I don't know I think she already had boyfriend well I doesn't matter ."  
"HOW ABOUT WE SPY ON THEM AND SEE."  
"Wow black star can you say that any louder."

They walked out the door and quietly walk over to the girls bedroom and put their ears on the door

"Maka see you look amazing now boys will be all over you ."Liz said  
"Hah really ."maka said  
"Yea and so before you moved here did you like it there."Liz said  
"Yea I loved it there I had good memories."  
"Do you miss the place."tsubaki said  
"Yea I miss my friends and my boyfriend but we try to talk to each other more often I hope this long distant relationships work out but we will see."  
"Ohh lets go get something to drink in the kitchen cuz my giraffe is thirsty!"patty said

"We have to go quick just go to the living room and pretend to watch TV." Kid said they ran quickly to the living room and put some random show on

"Oh hey guys what sup- wow maka you look...nice." Soul said  
Maka blushed "thanks"

They decided to watch a funny movie so they put Grown Ups 2 they were cracking up like crazy  
'Maka has a boyfriend I thought I would actually have a chance well maybe I hope Im not going to give up.'

"Soul"maka said with a worried face  
"Yea"soul said  
"Are you ok."she said  
"Oh yea I was just thinking."Soul said with a fake smile  
"You wanna talk about it soul."maka said  
"No it's fine don't worry."he said with a blank face  
Maka went closer to him and hugged him he was shocked at first but then he hugged back she smells like vanilla so sweet  
"Soul can you let go ."  
"Ohh yea,sorry."he blushed  
"You know if something's up you can tell me you can trust me,right?"maka said  
"Of course I trust you."soul said

* * *

**Maka P.O.V.**  
We finally left and I made it home what a day I was tired from all the stuff we did I wonder what soul was thinking I was worried I think I should text jacky I really miss everyone  
'Yo jacky it me."  
'Maka omg I miss you I feel lost here without you.'  
'Hey come on don't worry remember you can visit whenever.'  
'Ok you got it I will convince Luna and Donny to go visit you with me in a week.'  
'Cool you can meet my friends.'  
'Are you replacing us."  
'No never you guys are best I can never replace you guys.'  
'Good so how'd you meet them '  
'Well it all started with a boy named soul...'maka told jacky the whole story  
'Holy cow that's crazy wait do u like soul.'  
'NO, Im happy with Donny and I will never do that to him.' although soul was very fun person to be with  
'I have to tell you something I saw today.'  
'Ok spill the beans.'  
'I saw Donny hang out with this girl she was very pretty looking and I was upset when I saw it I was about to walk over there when my mom called me that we had to leave'  
'Ohh really well it's fine I have to go now bye'  
'R u sure u will be fine maka.'  
"Yea it was probably a cousin or something '  
'Ok I'll miss you see yea in a week '  
'Miss yea to bye'

Well this suck now that he might cheating on me no I can't be thinking like that maybe it was a relative or something or a friend what if he doesn't like me anymore

* * *

**Souls P.O.V. **

I think maybe I should hang out with Maka again to day and show her more around the city It'll be cool  
I left the house early and made there  
I walked up to the door and knocked the door open and I see Maka's face her eyes all red and puffy from crying  
"Maka are you ok why were you crying."soul asked with a concerned face  
"I'm *sniff sniff* fine."maka lied with her wounded eyes saying the nothing but the truth

I walked inside I sat her down in her couch and made some hot chocolate and comforted her  
"Maka are sure you are ok."  
"Yes ."  
"You are the worst liar, like you said if anythings wrong you can tell me you trust me ,right?"  
"Of course I trust you soul , it's just my friend told me that my boyfriend Donny was hanging out with another girl and I thought maybe he doesn't like me anymore what if he's cheating on me, I knew it all guy are like my dad liars and cheaters."she hugged me tightly

she cried on my chest gripping onto my shirt I rubbed her back softly until she calmed down  
" it's ok now you don't know if its true maybe she just a friend or sibling and if he cheated on you he is very stupid for doing that and not all guys are like that."  
"Thanks soul you are the best and I'm sorry for just throwing all my problems at you."  
"No it's fine and I'm here for you whenever okay,now how about we go explore the city more and get this all out of your mind."  
"Sure why not let me go get ready."  
She came out with a some navy blue jeans a black T-shirt and that yellow and black jacket

"I see you still wear the jacket even if it doesn't match your outfit."soul said with a smirk  
"I don't care because I like this jacket and its my favorite."  
Soul blushed and turned away from her face and opened the door

************as hours passed*********

Maka's P.O.V.  
"Ok one more place and we will leave and you pick where to go."soul said  
"Fine how about the ice cream place."maka said  
"Ok let's go."

They made it to the ice cream shop and they ordered their ice cream and sat down  
"Dish ice chreem ish dood."soul said with his mouth full of ice cream  
Maka laughed "soul don't talk with your mouth full and now repeat what you said cuz I didn't understand."  
He swallowed the ice cream and said "I said this ice cream is good  
Ahh I got a brain freeze it hurts."  
He freaked out so much he dropped his ice cream all over himself  
"HAHAHAHA you spilled ice cream over you, your so clumsy."  
"So uncool"soul said pouting  
"Come on let's go and clean yourself up when you get to my house."

They drove back to the house and guess papa isn't here I've haven't seen him around lately he must be with those sluts eww

"Here is some of my dads clothes and a towel go take a shower and ill wash your clothes."maka said  
"Ok thanks."soul said  
He left his clothes outside of the door and I picked it up and put it in the washer machine and waited till the clothes were done so then I put in the dryer

"Maka I'm done."soul said he came out shirtless  
I blushed "W-Why don't you have a shirt on!"  
"You like what you see."he smirked  
"N-No I don't"  
"You know you do."he teased her  
"MAKA..."  
"Hold up I was- "  
"CHOP."  
"Owwww that hurts"  
"Then you should have put a shirt on ."  
"Fine" he put on the white t shirt and sat down on the couch next to me I patted his spiky snowy white hair  
"Sorry just next time put a shirt on."  
"Got it." He stared at me with his bloody red eyes  
"How about we watch some tv."said Maka  
"Sure"soul said

* * *

**Souls P.O.V.**

"Hey Maka"soul said  
"Hmm"Maka said with tiredness  
"You never really told me about your where you used to live." I felt a head gently land on my shoulder  
"Maka?"  
I look toward her and see her sleeping and breathing gently I sighed and I picked her up softly so she wouldn't wake up and took her to her room and gently set her down on her bed and boy doesn't she look beautiful in her sleep he leaned down and...

* * *

**don don don I guess ill stop it there until next time see you later**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO Ieveryone i want to thank rosebud292 and SnowTamashi Ai for reviewing and some random guest thanks you guys are amazing**

* * *

**soul P.O.V.**

He leaned down really close to her face 'I wonder how her lips feel no I can't kiss her she has a boyfriend then it will be wrong but I have to, no soul that is so wrong I'm so stupid why am I thinking '  
He sighed and kissed he forehead oh how badly he loved how her soft skin felt he wanted to kiss the soft lips of hers he left and went back home

* * *

**Maka P.O.V .**

Maka wakes up to the sunlight hitting her face she puts the blanket on her head an wonders how she got to her bed when she was in the living room with soul  
'Dont tell me he took me to my room in the night'  
"Maka my lovely daughter your breakfast is ready."  
"Ugh-Coming papa"  
She walked to the kitchen smell of pancakes and bacon yummy she sat down and started to eat her food  
"Thanks papa that was good well ima go to the book store so can I borrow your credit card."  
"Of corse anything for my lovely maka."spirit said

Maka rolled her eyes she went to her room and took a shower she put on some galaxy tights and a black T-shirt with some black converse she walked out the house and took the credit card from her dad. She made it to the book store and was amazed of how many books there were she looked like a kid in a candy store  
Her phone vibrated and it was soul it made her smile  
'Hey are you at home cuz I'm bored'  
'I'm at the book store.'  
'I'll be there in 5 min.'  
'Ok then.'  
She found more books that caught her interest and had her hands full of books  
"Hey angel."soul said  
She got startled and dropped all the books  
"You scared the crap out of me."maka said with her hand on her chest  
"I just said hey ."  
"Yea, yea just hurry up and help me pick the books up please."maka said bending down picking up the books  
"Ok fine ill help,that's alot of books you got, are you gonna buy them."soul said with a surprised face  
"Yea well I love to read books they keep me busy."  
"Ohh you never told me you like read but I think reading is uncool."soul said  
"What ever soul."  
There was one book on the floor left and they both reached for it and they touched hands soul jerked his hand back she was puzzled why he reacted like that soul face was on fire and he was looking down at his feet  
"Thanks for helping me soul."  
"Y-Yea whatever."  
She brought her face very close to soul inspecting his face to see  
"W-What are y-you doing."he stuttered an blushed even more  
"Are you sick,do you have a fever."she put her hand in his forehead  
"I'm f-fine."soul said with his heart rate going wild  
Maka backed away from his face soul calmed down a bit she went to go but the books and it seem the prices were really high but she didn't care she was using her dads money anyways  
"That was alot of money."soul said with a shocked face  
"Don't worry."maka said  
"You want to go to the park." Soul said  
"Sure why not."  
They walked to the park and and sat down on the bench

* * *

**Soul P.O.V.**  
"Hey soul guess what?"maka said with some joy  
"What angel."soul said  
"My two friends and my boyfriend are coming over next week and I'm planing to make a little party and invite you and your friends and my friend so we can hang out."maka said with a big smile on her face  
Souls face was blank when she said 'boyfriend' he was sad but he doesn't know why if he should be happy for her  
"That seems like a great Idea maka ."with a plain tone and he put a fake smile  
"Are you ok soul."maka had a concern face  
"Hmm yea I'm fine."soul said with another fake smile  
"Ok well I lets go home and are you sure you are ok" maka said  
"Yes angel I'm fine."soul softly punches her shoulder

* * *

**Maka P.O.V.**

Maka walked Into the house and there was nobody she really doesn't like being alone sometimes she wishes she had company. Maybe I should call Donny she waited three rings then he answered  
"Hello Donny."  
'Oh Hey maka -shh- what's up."  
"Oh is somebody there I can call you later."  
'Yeah maybe later-laughter in background-"  
"Ok well bye Donny."  
She hangs up and sighs maybe I should text Luna I have nothing else to to so  
'Hi Luna'  
'Maka hiii I miss you a lot I was getting lonely."  
'I miss you to so have you been.'  
'I've been ok but me and jacky feel more lonely without you'  
'Don't worry you will do better without me.'  
'Thats not true oh me and jacky went to the movies and we saw Donny with that popular girl from school.'  
'Oh um cool'  
'Are you ok'  
'Yea I'm totally ok well I have to go to bed'

Maka laid down and sighed and felt like something isn't right well there Is one more day until they come and then she might deal with him, 'I wish soul was with me he will make me feel better...wait maybe he can come over here '

She called soul an after the first call he picked up the phone fast  
'Maka?'  
"Hey soul um are you busy"  
'No why is something wrong'  
"I just feel lonely and bored and I wanted to know if you want to come over here,"  
'Yea sure ill be there'  
"Thanks soul bye"

She hung up how come soul makes her feel way better Donny would usually say he's busy like always he never spend a lot of time with her. He is those very cute boys but never had humor but she doesn't know why she still likes him but her love for him is going away slowly but she wants to keep it strong.  
She heard a knock on the door and she rushed and opened it

"Nice pjs maka." Soul said with a smirk looking at her tank top with some black shirt and her hair down  
"Ohh haha yea I forgot I had these on."maka said  
When she looked at soul he looked sleepy they sat down in the couch  
"So soul you wanna watch some tv."  
"Yea sure maka " he yawned  
Maka was flipping through some channels for minutes witch felt like hours. She felt a something fall on her laps she was surprised and she looked and saw soul sleeping she giggled and started to touch his hair it was surprisingly soft and it had some tangles she was looking at the TV animal planet and was watching  
'Call of the Wildman' and she slowly drifted of to sleep

* * *

**Souls P.O.V.**

"MAKA whys is there a boy here and why is there a boy sleeping on you!" I shot up in surprise of the yelling and saw her dad with a furious face and there was some random lady with him  
"What the hell papa I don't know why you get mad at me for bringing a guy you bring a slut home everyday and you don't see me freaking out even though its annoying!"maka shout back at him with a furious face  
"That's not a way to talk to your papa maka!"  
"Well this wouldn't be happening if you cheated on mom!"maka ran out the door with tears in her eyes and her dad with a angry expression I ran after maka  
Her dad stopped me  
"If you hurt maka I will kill you."  
"Trust me I won't." Soul said he was looking everywhere and heard some sobbing at the park where the benches are he sat down next to maka and hugged her and rubbed her back  
"It's ok maka."soul said in a calm voice she hugged him back and cried even more and then later she finally calmed down  
"I'm sorry soul." Maka said with a shaky voice  
"For what?" He said  
"For bringing you into my problems."  
"It's fine maka this is what friends are for."  
"You are the best soul." She hugged him he hugged her back and put his head on top of hers  
"Maka do you want to tell me about what happen between you and your family."  
"No not really I haven't told anyone before but ill tell you someday."  
"Ok we should get going."

I dropped her of at her home and went to my house and I went to my room and laid down I sighed  
'Well her friends and her boyfriend is coming tomorrow I mean I don't mind but her boyfriend I might have problems with but as long as Maka is happy then I'm cool but if he hurts her I swear he will die'

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I heard knocking on the door I got out of bed and walked to the door and saw Luna , Jacky and Donny  
"MAKA I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!"jacky said hugging me  
"Nice to see you to."  
"Hello maka."Luna said calmly  
"Luna hey." I hugged her  
"Sup maka."Donny said  
"H-hey Donny." Maka said Donny hugs maka tightly but she doesn't hug back  
"Are you ok maka."said Donny  
"Yea I'm fine." Donny kisses maka on the cheek I put in a fake smile  
I made some breakfast for them an ate with them and jacky was eating like crazy which made us laugh  
"So are you guys stay here or a hotel."maka said  
"We are gonna stay at a hotel."Luna said  
"Oh I made a party for you guys when you came so some of my friends are coming over"  
"YAY I LOVE PARTIES WOHOO."Jacky said with excitement  
-two hours pass-

"We'll everything is ready know maka."Luna said  
"Thanks for helping I guess we were the only two setting up."maka said  
While jacky and Donny where sitting on the couch watching some detective shows  
They heard a knock maka opened the door and she saw black star and tsubaki  
"YOUR GOD IS HERE TO MAKE YOUR PARTY EVEN BETTER."black star said  
"Hi maka and sorry about black star."tsubaki said with a smile  
"It's fine come in these are my friend Luna and jacky and my boyfriend Donny."  
"Nice to meet you I'm tsubaki and that's black star."  
"Hello" they all said  
"Tsubaki, Luna here is very sweet like you so you should hang out."maka said  
"Thanks maka and Im flattered."  
There was another knock maka went to the door and saw kid, Liz , patti  
"Hii guys come in."  
"Hey maka" kid said and Liz and patti greeted her with a smile and a wave  
Maka explained all there named to them and everyone got along patti, black star and jacky were eating all the snacks they could  
Where's soul he's taking forever maybe he should text him right before she took out her phone she heard a knock she went running toward the door and opened it fast she was relived that it was soul  
"Soul you had me worried like crazy I thought something happen."maka said with a worried face  
"Angel you don't need to worry I'm fine I was just busy with umm... Stuff."soul said  
Maka grabbed his hand and dragged him in and she introduced him to them Donny coughed and looked at their hands that were together  
"Sorry soul I forgot ha and Donny calm down."maka said and soul blushed

* * *

**Soul P.O.V.**

Donny pulled maka and put his arm around her waist and kissed her to show soul to back of  
Soul smirked "your idiot for thinking ill fall for her." Maka heard what he said got sad but then shook it of but it seemed to keep coming back soul saw the sadness in her eyes after he said that and made him feel like a idiot and mentally slapped his face soul walked up to maka with a apologetic face and started to rub the back of his neck  
"Sorry maka I didn't mean that."soul said  
"It's ok soul..."maka said  
"How about we start eating." Jacky and patti said  
"YEA YOUR GOD IS HUNGRY SO FEED ME."Black star said  
Maka,tsubaki and Luna was getting the food ready

Donny was walking toward me 'great I'm going to get into problems with this freak'  
"Hey, soul right."Donny said  
"Yea." Soul said in a cool tone  
"Can we go outside real quick "  
They walked outside then Donny got a fistful of his shirt and put soul close to his face  
"Don't you dare try stealing my girlfriend or doing anything funny with her , got it!?"  
Soul turned his face the other way  
"Your breath stinks."soul said calmly  
"SHUT UP, I said do you got it?"  
soul smirked and didn't say anything  
"Answer me DAMN IT, or ill punch you."  
Soul just stood there Donny brought up his fist and then he heard a door slam open and saw maka in a shocked face she ran in between me and Donny  
"what the hell do you think you are doing Donny you can't just hit my friend."maka said furiously  
"Sorry maka ." Donny said with a apologetic face  
"It's ok Donny just don't do that again." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek that made me mad...wait I'm ...jealous so not cool Donny left and me and maka was still outside and she turned toward me  
"Sorry soul about that I can deal with him later."  
"No it's fine, I think I should go."  
"No please don't I really wanted you to stay please don't go." She said with a sad face  
"Ok maka ill stay."soul said  
"Yay thanks soul." She gave him a hug  
And they walked in and the table was full of food and they sat down and ate and talked a lot but soul was quiet

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Everything was over everyone was leaving and Donny left to the hotel I think well it was soul and me left he ended up helping me clean up the place  
"Thanks soul for helping me clean."maka said with a smile  
"No problem anything for you." Soul said  
"What a party right."  
"Yeah well maka I have to go."soul said  
"Thanks again soul."she gave a hug to soul he was shocked then he hugged her back 'why do I feel so safe it felt so good and I was warm I mean it was different from Donny hugging me I didn't feel warm when I hug him'  
He left I had to clean the rest of the house that sure was some party I sat down on the couch and my phone rang and it was Donny  
"Hello."  
"HEYYY maka can you t-take me the hotel."he said with a drunk voice great he is that's what I hate about him he always gets himself wasted  
"Ok ill be there."he told maka what bar he is at  
She walked to the bar and found him flirting around she was kind of mad  
"I'm here Donny hurry up so I can take you to the hotel."maka said fustrated  
"I'm going Mom."Donny said  
"Idiot I'm not your mom."maka said  
They made it after all the crazy stuff she walked to the dirt and opened it up and waite  
"Hurry up stupid."maka said  
Donny grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall and closed the door behind him with his foot and brought his face really close to hers  
"Don't call me stupid."Donny said with his smelly breath that smelled like alcohol  
"To bad I alr-"maka stopped because Donny pushed his lips into hers she tried to avoid him but she couldn't he pulled back  
"What you don't like me anymore let me guess you like the soul guy now huh?"  
"No...that's...not true."she said looking down  
"Prove it to me." He said with a evil smile  
She really didn't want to have to kiss him to prove it but she had to 'I don't even know if I like soul...do I'  
She closed her eyes forcefully and kissed him for like five seconds and pulled back  
"I see so you do like me still ha soul is an idiot for trying to steal you away from me it will never happen because love me."  
He pushed her into the bed makai g her drop her phone and then started kissing maka everywhere maka tried to stop him but she couldn't

* * *

**Soul P.O.V.**

I lied in bed wondering how maka can love a ass like him he was ugh  
His phone vibrated and saw maka calling him he answered  
"Hello maka."  
"Get of me Donny."she said struggling  
"Maka?"  
"I said get off- dont touch me there idiot"maka said  
"But maka you look so cute I can't resist."Donny said  
He hung up he was very pissed he called black star  
"Hey black star."  
"Hey soul whats up."  
"Can you tell tsubaki and ask her friend Luna what hotel Donny is staying in."  
"Um sure why."  
"He uh forgot his wallet so I'm gonna return it"

Black star told him what hotel and room number soul got his bike and drove of really fast and made it there like in minutes and he ran to the room and saw the card to open the door and he opened it and saw Donny trying to pull of her shirt but maka didn't let him soul got up to Donny grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the wall and punched him hard he got knocked out I went toward maka was in tears I grasped her into a hug maka was sobbing she calmed down and she looked at me  
"Thanks soul for saving my life again."  
"No problem come on maka lets take you home."soul grabbed her by the Hand she shook her head and said  
"Can I go to your house I don't want to go to my house what it Donny goes to my house and starts to..."  
"Ok Come on."  
They made it to his house 'I notice she never went to my house before'I opened the door and I dropped my keys on the counter  
"Your house is...so clean."  
"What you thought it would be messy." He smirked  
"Come on your room is here ill let you borrow some of my clothes so you can sleep in"soul said  
He walked into his room and got a long black T-shirt and some shorts that doesn't fit soul anymore he gave it to maka. He left for maka to change. Maka came out and sat next to him on the couch 'wow she looks so adorable.'  
"Thanks soul you always end up helping me."  
"No problem I think when your friends leave I'm going to take you to defense class just incase I don't make it in time to help you I want you to defend yourself."  
"Sure."she laid her head in my shoulder and my heart was speeding like crazy I was nervous I hope she couldn't hear how fast my heart was speeding  
"Soul?"  
"Y-Yea."  
"Why are you so nice you are even nicer than Donny."  
"I don't know maka."  
She lifted her head and looked at me then she looked to the side and saw the black polished piano  
"You play piano soul."  
"Yeah um but I don't really play it that much."  
"Can you play it?"  
"I don't know maka."  
"Please."she pouted  
"Fine."

* * *

**Maka P.O.V.**

He sat down on the seat and I sat next to him he put his hands on the keyboard and started to play it was so beautiful yet sad and dark was this song about him is that how he felt over the years when he was young  
He finished the song and I was there in awe he turned toward me his bloody red eyes burn trough me and his eyes were full of sadness and anger  
"That was..."  
"Scary and creepy I know you will probably run away from me like they all do."soul said "thats not true soul i would never that song was actually liked it it was beautiful." "r-really you dont think its weird.'soul said with shocked face maka looked up at him 'wow i never notice how tall soul was he looked so sad i just want to comfort him and make him happy but when he is sad it makes me feel sad to i want him to smile.' i put my hand on souls cheek and stared into his eyes he leaned in ...

* * *

**sorry i have to stop this here i think this chapter was long well for me i stay up every night writting this in my ipod i hope you guys enjoyed this peace**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey people sorry for the late update i was busy doing stuff so I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews and i wanted to know who else do you guys want me to pair up together **

* * *

**Maka P.O.V. **

' I couldn't stand those sad eyes that were killing me'  
I place my hand on his cheek I stared into his eyes he leaned in bringing his face close to mine I started to blush madly I close my eyes shut but he just kisses my cheek 'I was hoping he actually kiss me but what am I thinking I have a boyfriend' my whole face was on fire he laughed  
"I'm going to bed maka." he was walking toward his room  
"G-good night soul."maka stuttered  
"Night ." He shut the door I went I the guest room and just thought

* * *

**Soul P.O.V. **

'Damn it what the hell was I thinking I should have just kissed her there but she already has a boyfriend ugh what the hell.'  
I couldn't sleep so I decided to write a song I mean I usually never do that but ill sing it to her someday I finished it and his the paper. I heard a yelp and a small scream was that maka is someone trying to hurt her I run toward her room I open the door I see her panting and sweating she must have a bad dream  
"Maka, maka it's ok calm down."  
She was struggling I grabbed her hand an squeezed it she squeezed it back  
"MAKA calm down."soul said  
Her eyes shot open she started panting like crazy  
"Are you ok maka."  
"Yeah...just a...bad dream..."maka said breathing heavily  
"Let me bring you some water so you can cool down."  
"Yea that'll me nice thanks."maka said finally calming down  
I came back with a glass of water I handed it to her she sat up and started to drink it  
"Thanks soul and sorry for waking you up."  
"You didn't wake me up I was already awake."  
"Ohh." She took one last sip of her drink and set it aside  
"Well I'm going back to-"maka grabbed my arm  
"Can you stay I don't want you to go what if I get bad dreams again."maka said with a frown  
I sighed"your such a kid maka."  
I lied down next to her  
"So maka what was the dream about."  
"We'll I was running away from a person but then it turned out to be Donny so I was running real fast and then I tripped and he got on top of me and tried to suffocate me but I kept fighting back but then he put his hands in my neck and I couldn't breath then you woke me up."maka said with fear  
"It's ok maka at least it's over now right ."soul said  
"Yeah." They stayed in silence for a while I heard maka breathe softly she moves and snuggles with me my heart went crazy but then I was really warm then fell asleep

I woke up to maka calling my name I open my eyes and see her smiling  
"Good morning sleeping beauty." Maka said  
"Morning angel."soul said maka blushed and turned around  
"Well breakfast is ready soul."  
"You made breakfast you didn't have to."  
"Well I felt like cooking so to bad."  
We sat down I ate my food like there was no tomorrow we left to her apartment

* * *

**Maka P.O.V**.

"Thanks soul well you should get going I'm having a girls night out with the girls."maka said cheerfully  
"Ok ok ill go calm down."soul said

I got some snacks ready and a lot of food for patty and jacky. They eat a lot. Someone knocked on the door I opened it and I saw jacky and Luna waiting  
"Hi guys ."  
"Hello maka."Luna said  
"Maka where's the food."jacky said  
I sighed and laughed a bit they came in right before I close the door I saw Patti, Liz and tsubaki  
I greeted them with a wave they entered as well we all sat down on the couch amazingly we all fit  
"Sooo maka I noticed you hang out alot with soul do you like."Liz said and everybody nodding their head and looking at me with glares  
"Umm I don't know I have a boyfriend and maybe I do I don't know I'm confused." Maka said with a lost face  
Tsubaki came close to me to comfort me as Luna did to  
"Maka are you happy your boyfriend Donny came." Liz said  
I felt chills going through me everything that happen that night when Donny almost... Tears covered my eyes  
"Are you ok." Luna said with a worried face  
"No, last night Donny was d-drunk and I said something that set him of then he thought I didn't like him and thought I like soul so he pushed me toward the hotel bed and started to..." I broke into tears  
"But did you get out of there or what?" Jacky said  
"Soul came and saved me I don't know how he knew I was there."maka said  
"Well I remember he called black star and asked what hotel he was in and what room so he told me to ask Luna."tsubaki asked

We stayed in silence for a while then patti broke the silence  
"What are we waiting for let's go party like there's no tomorrow."  
We all cheered

* * *

**Soul P.O.V. **

'I was bored like hell I mean I haven't really hang out with the guys ill ask black star and kid but no way in hell will I ask Donny'  
Soul texted black star and kid to meet him at death bucks  
He went there and saw kid there of course he was firs black star would probably come late oh well  
"Hey kid" soul said in a cool voice  
"Sup soul."kid said  
"I bet you 5 bucks black star will be late." Soul said  
"No please make it 8 bucks please then we will have a Deal."kid said  
"Fine." Soul said  
"YOUR GOD IS HERE." Black star said  
"Damn it why does he come on time now but in the other times he's late."soul said he reached Ito his pocket took out 8 bucks and gave it to kid  
"Sucker." Said kid with a grin they went to order thir drinks and then they sat down at the table next to the window  
"So soul how have you been." Kid said  
"Ugh ok I guess"soul said they sat their quietly  
"SOUL YOUR GID COMMANDS YOU TO BRING ME SOME SUGAR FOR MY COFFER." Black star said  
"Screw you, you can get it your self lazy ass." Soul said  
"DON'T TALK TO YOUR GOD LIKE THAT."  
" I don't give a shit black star."  
They were arguing back an fourth until kid interrupted  
"Hate to interrupt you conversation but is that Donny with another girl." Kid said pointing out the window  
"Yeah it is."black star said  
"Do guys wanna spy on him."soul said  
"Umm sure."kid said  
"Are you saying that you want your gods help to break maka and him up so you guys can be together."black star said  
"N-No lets just go and spy on them."

"So Do you like me."Donny said to the girl  
"Yea you look hot."the slutty looking girl said  
He grabbed her arm and stopped her and started to kiss her like he was about to eat her soul, kid and black star looked at each other disgusted they kept following them and ended up at Donny's hotel  
"Do you wanna have fun."Donny said  
The girl nodded and biting her lip they walked in we followed and we put are ears against the door and hear hard breathing then started to hear some strange noises  
They looked each other in shock and left quickly  
"That was disgusting."kid said wanting to puke as black star too  
"That cheating bastard."soul said with anger  
"So are we gonna tell maka." Black star said  
"She won't believe us black star." Soul said  
"Oh she will."kid said with a grin  
They looked at him confused the kid showed them a picture if Donny and that girl making out  
"Kid you are cool."soul said with a smirk  
"BUT NOT AS COOL AS YOUR GOD."black star  
They left to Maka's house

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V.**

"Hey we should do this all the time it's so much fun." Jacky said  
We all nodded we watched a love movie I thought it was kind of boring and interesting I heard knocking on the door we looked at each other confused  
"I'll get it."maka said  
"Do you want us to put pause."Luna said I shook my head they continued to watch the movies I walked to the door and saw soul,kid and black star I looked at them confused  
"Maka do you have a minute."soul said  
"S-Sure"maka said she told the girls she will be outside real quick  
"So what's up"maka said with a puzzled face  
"Maka I hate to tell you this but when we were hanging out we saw Donny and another girl together then they went to umm...his...hotel and ...yeah."kid said and I looked at soul and gave him 'are you sure face' he nodded  
"I don't believe it he would never."maka said with a sad face  
"But he did maka look."black star said holding kids phone toward her face showing her a picture  
"There's more if you want to see." Kid said he scrolled through more pictures Maka's hand was on her mouth in shock tears clouding her eyes soul walked up to her  
"Maka" soul said looking at her she looked at him with wounded eyes which made him angry for what Donny did to her. She hugged him sobbing on his shirt soul told the guys to go inside the guys did and explain what happen an told them to stay inside because maka and soul are talking  
"Soul?" Maka said holding some tears  
"Yes angel."soul said in a soft tone  
"Why d-does...it have t-to ...be me."maka said crying  
"I don't know."soul said she let go of him and looked at soul in the face  
"Thanks."maka said  
"Why?"soul said  
"For telling me what he did,I'm going to deal with him."  
"Not alone maka."

"Maka"she heard a voice made her angry she turned toward Donny looking at him with hateful eyes she walked toward him  
"Why Donny whats did I do to you!?"maka said yelling  
"What are you talking about maka."Donny said  
"Don't act stupid you bastard!"she said  
"I know your cheating on me you damn fool!"she said  
Donny was shocked with a face of 'how did you find out'  
"Ugh I hate you,lying bastard... Luna and jacky told me when they were hanging out they saw you with a girl and then soul, kid and black star they told me they saw you with a girl today." She slapped him across the face  
"Maka I'm sorry I didn't me-"  
She punched him across the face "your only sorry because you got caught." Soul was their just watching she was gonna walk toward the door when Donny caught her by the arm  
"Please wait maka I can explain"  
"I don't want to hear excuses idiot,and one more thing...we are...threw."maka yanked her arm away from his and opened the door and soul walked toward Donny and punched him in the face then walked inside then slammed the door in his face  
Maka fell to her knees sobbing all the girls ran toward her and took her to the room while the boys waited outside  
"We heard maka, are you ok?"  
She nodded even they knew she wasn't patti was angry as jacky as fumes came out their ears  
"I am going to kick his ass." Jacky said  
"so will I." Said patti  
They made me laughed a little  
I told them if they can tell the boys to come in  
"Hey maka."soul said  
I looked up and saw the boys and gave them a weak smile  
"I wanted to thank you guys a lot for telling me I appreciate it."maka said  
"Anything for you, your are friend and we do anything to help you out."kid said with a soft smile  
"Yea we will always help you out and now I'm gonna kick Donny's ass."black star said I laughed  
"Can me and soul talk alone real quick" she said  
The nodded and left soul was just standing there I stood up and hugged him and cried  
"It's ok maka."  
"No if I wasn't stupid I would have never dated him."maka said  
"Your not stupid he is for even thinking on cheating on you." I hugged him even tighter  
"Thanks soul can you tell everyone the party is of and can you stay when they leave."maka said  
"Of course angel."

* * *

**Soul P.O.V. **

"Sorry guys but the party is off  
maka told me to stop it."  
Everyone understood and left u sighed an walked to Maka's room who was still crying  
"Maka everyone is gone."soul said  
"Thanks soul."she looked at me  
'I just couldn't take those sad eyes they are killing me maybe I can make her feel better if I sing her a song tomorrow yea that will be better' i put my hand on her face to wipe of a tear  
"Maka I don't like to see you sad."  
I look at her and she is sleeping on her bed peacefully I sighed.  
"I know you can't here me maka but I want to tell you that I think I'm starting to like you but I guess now isn't the right time."  
I kissed her on the head gently and left

*************next morning**********

I woke up early and went to Maka's house to check on her I guess her dad isn't here again I wonder what he does all day  
I knocked on the door but no one opened I guess she is still sleeping I checked to see if the door was open and it was what if something I open the door to check on maka and she was fine I sighed in relief I decided to make some breakfast for her she walked of her room and she was shocked that she saw me  
"How did you-"maka said  
"Your door was open and I let my self in I knocked but you didn't open."soul said calmly making breakfast  
"Creep."maka said giggling  
"What did you just say."soul said  
"I said you-are-a-creep."maka said  
"Oh really."Soul started running after and she squealed and started to run she tripped on something Soul tried to reach for her hand but Soul end up hovering over her.  
She open her eyes and I saw how close her face was close to mine  
"Sorry maka-"  
"SOUL THE FOOD IS BURNING"maka said looking at the smoke  
"Damn it." He grabbed the pan and dropped on the sink and open the sink to pour water on it  
Maka started to laugh like crazy  
"What's so funny maka."soul said  
"Nothing."she said laughing  
"Hmmm really how 'bout I burn one of your books and see if that's funny." Soul grabbed her book and got a lighter  
"No soul don't you dare."maka said giving him a glare  
"Oh I would dare."soul said smirking  
Maka ran towards him full speed and knocking him down and they both fell to the ground  
"Maka."soul said out of breath  
"I'm not moving until you give me my book."maka said she sat on soul  
Soul caught her of guard and pinned her to the ground  
"No fair soul get off your to heavy." Soul got close to her ear and whispered gently "now tell me what was so funny." It gave maka chills and made her blush. She turned her head  
"I-I'm not telling you."maka said  
"I guess I'll have to force you."soul said  
"WHAT." He started to tickle her she started laughing like crazy  
"Okay...okay...ill tell you."maka said laughing  
"It's because you are such a idiot."maka said  
"Meanie" soul said pouting  
"Awww soul your such a baby."maka said pointing  
He took out his tongue out at her  
"I'm just playing soul." She hugged him and she let go and started to look at each other soul started to lean in and makas phone rang they got apart fast and maka answered the phone

* * *

_**I hoped you enjoyed it**_


	5. Chapter 5

**hello my readers i am sorry if i updated late i was busy and something was wrong with my computer but i will try to update soon and school starts in like three days o-0 ohh and tell me who else i should par together this will be the last time ask if no one gives a suggestion im just gonna pair them up myself enjoy the story**

* * *

**Soul P.O.V.**

We leaned in closer until Maka's phone rang we separated quickly and I blushed like crazy  
"H-Hello." Maka said to the phone  
"What do you want Donny...maybe I will...whatever bye." Maka hung up I looked at her with a curious face  
"What happen maka."soul said  
"It's just stupid Donny who wants me to meet up with him tomorrow in the noon since its the last day he stays."maka said  
"Are you going?"  
"Maybe I don't know."  
"If you go I'm going with you I don't anything happening to you."  
Maka looked away blushing from what soul said  
"H-hey soul?"  
"Yea maka."  
"How about we umm...go out somewhere...today..with everyone."  
"Sure maka why not how about We go to a club."  
"A-A club I've never been there."  
Soul started laughing "your eighteen and never gone to a club."  
"So there's nothing wrong with that." Maka said pouting  
Soul and maka started to contact everyone  
They walked into the club and sat at a table the waiter came and asked for what they wanted to drink  
"We will some beer for everyone!" Patti said everyone looked at her crazy but it was to late to change the order  
'The waiter kept looking at maka it got me pissed'  
He finally left then we started chatting until the waiter brought are drinks and there was a paper tapped to Maka's and it had his number and that done it. Maka gave him a weak smile I grabbed the paper and ripped and gave it back to him he was shocked and I smirked and said  
"Have a great day now goodbye."  
Everyone tried not to laugh as did maka the guy left embarrassed  
"Maka have you ever drank before?" Patti said  
"Umm...no"maka said  
Everyone looked at her in surprise and patti started forcing maka to drink beer and the while table was full of beer. tsubaki,kid,Luna and I weren't drunk well I had to go home somehow. Black star was screaming like crazy but luckily there was music so we really couldn't hear him so much. patti and jacky was going crazy and Liz was sleeping maka was just laughing like she was insane.  
"Hey...hahaha...soul...you wanna ..hahaha dance."maka said laughing  
"Ok maka but lets make it quick,then we leave."soul said  
We got up and she was all wobbly I grabbed her arm the music was very upbeat and she started dancing sexy-like and it was kind of bothering me. She started going all over me I was blushing and I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed her and put her stomach on my shoulder and she started protesting and hitting my back I told everyone I was leaving and they followed me out too. I walked to my house with maka keep protesting and still hitting my back I set her down on the couch  
"WHY DID WE GO BACK HOME I WAS HAVING FUN SOUL."maka said soul just sighed and maka mumbled something  
"What did you say maka I didn't here you."  
"I said I bet the waiter boy would have been much more fun than you!"maka said  
That made soul upset and he rolled his eyes  
"Ohh I see you don't like the waiter boy."maka said grinning then started to laugh  
Soul walked to her and pinned her to the couch  
"Shut up Maka."  
"Ohh your scary."maka said smirking  
Soul leaned in to her ear  
"I can be."soul blew in her ear and gave maka chills he left to his room and got clothes for maka to sleep in. He threw it at her face  
"Good night maka"he went to his room.

* * *

**Maka P.O.V.**

Maka opened her eyes in a room that looked familiar 'wait I'm at souls house, how did i get here and my head hurts like hell'  
Maka got out of the room and it was empty in the living room and the kitchen she walked towards soul room she stopped in front of his door thinking twice if she should enter she opened the door slowly. She saw soul laying there peacefully sleeping she smiled. She decided to make some breakfast for soul and herself. She tried to think what happen but she couldn't with her major headache. She hummed as she cooked. Soul walked in to the smell of the food that you can see him drooling maka giggle.  
"Why are you laughing?"soul said confused  
"Cuz you are drooling."she pointed and soul quickly wiped it off. They sat down at the table maka gave his plate to him and sat down next to him.  
"Hey soul umm...what happen yesterday?"maka said soul sighed then told her what happen and she felt a little bit embarrassed. Soul smirked he saw a peace of bacon left and snatched it off her plate quickly.  
"Soul..."she whined he took a bite of the bacon  
"It sure is tasty."soul waved it in her face the she snatched it away from him and shoved it in her mouth.  
"Sucker"maka said with her mouth full still chewing it.  
"So soul what do you want to eat later on today."maka said  
"Hmm...how about...spaghetti." Soul said  
"Sure thing."maka smiled 'oh I forgot I have to meet up with Donny today I think I should go without telling soul'

**********Later in the day**********

My phone vibrated and it was Donny I went to the guest room  
"Ok ill meet you there later" she wrote it down on the paper and put it in her pocket she went back to the living room  
"Hey maka ill be back I'm gonna go take a shower."soul said  
"Ok ill cook the food."maka smiled  
He left maka quickly got everything ready and took out the paper to see where she was going then left a note and she ran out then the paper fell on the floor.

Maka ran to the front of a bar where she was suppose to meet Donny she waited ad he finally came  
"Your late Donny,like always."maka rolled her eyes  
"Sorry pumpkin."Donny said  
"Don't call me that anyways what did you want."maka said  
"Well..."Donny said walking towards her

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V. **

Boy was that a refreshing shower. He put the towel away  
"Maka"soul said coming out the bathroom he got no response  
"maka?" He checked the guest room and the kitchen and there was a note:

_I went to get something done see Yea later oh and the food is done_

_ Sincerely Maka,_

Soul wonder what it was he walked to the living room and saw a piece of paper on the floor with a address and what time. 'wait she had to go meet Donny she can be in trouble damn it how can I forget'  
Soul ran out the house and went to the address he saw on the paper. He ran there was a dark ally next to the bar  
"Maka!" No response he heard footsteps fading away soul took out his phone as a light. He saw maka laying there unconscious  
"Maka hang on." Soul said he ran to the hospital as fast as he could  
"Help someone help please."  
Nurses and doctors came ad set her on a rolling bed soul followed them and the nurse stopped him  
"Sorry you can't come right know but we can let you check on her once we are done."she gave him a soft smile. Soul nodded and walked away to the waiting room he was very nervous he was pacing back an fourth. He called black star and kid and they said they will come in an instant. Right he was about to sit down the group all rushed in they asked him what happen they were shocked. Jackie and Luna came after they explained to them what happen and they were shocked as well. One of the doctors came out and called for soul  
"Are you close to her."the doctor said  
"Yea I am, is she ok?" Soul said nervously  
"Yes she is ok she just had some cuts and bruises and some scars on her neck from someone chocking her their nails were digging in her throat, luckily they didn't go any deeper."the doctor said calmly. Soul sighed of relief  
"Can I see her?"soul said  
"Yes she might be awake but only one visitor today."the doctor said. I went and told the group and they agreed. I walked to the room where maka was for some reason I was nervous. I opened the door and saw maka reading.  
"Hey m-maka." Soul said nervously  
Maka turned her head toward soul and gave him a soft smile  
"Hey soul."maka said softly  
"How are you feeling"soul said  
"I'm good."maka said  
Soul rushed toward maka and hugged her tightly maka was shocked.  
"Are you ok soul?"  
He shook his head maka softly started petting his head.  
"It's ok soul just tell me what's wrong."maka said in a sweet tone  
He looked up and stared into maka's innocent eyes "I thought...I...lost you." Maka put her hand on souls cheek and said  
"Silly I won't give up on you that easily."maka gave a small smile.  
"You want me to bring some food maka?"soul said  
"Yea sure I want pizza well if they have any if they don't just get me whatever."  
"Ok"soul said then left the room

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V. **

Maka sighed 'What a day,I wish I was strong enough so that soul doesn't always save me I don't want him getting into my problems he gonna end up getting hurt ugh.'  
Maka sighed again looking down. Soul walked in with two slices of pizza and some coca cola for both Soul notice that maka was looking a little bit down.  
"Hey maka are you ok?"soul said handing maka her pizza  
"Hmm...oh yea I'm fine,oh and thanks for the pizza"maka said  
"Oh yea um no problem"  
"Hey soul are you still going to take me to self defense class like you said" maka said  
"Yea of course but first you need to relax, after they release you later in the after noon then we will see Jackie an Luna leave in the airport."soul said  
"Ok how about we watch a movie on the tv here."  
"Ok why not."  
Soul put the movie 'Fast and the Furious 6' soul laid his head on her lap and she started petting his hair making him sleepy

************Time skip*************

Maka was reading her book she looked at soul and his eyes open she gave him a smile he gave her a smirk.  
"Good morning sleeping Beauty." Maka said with a giggle.  
The nurse came in and gave both a greeting smile  
"Hello I just wanted to give you these paper so you can sign her out then you'll be free to go." The nurse said handing the papers to soul. He quickly sign the Papers and gave me the pair of clothes I was wearing earlier. They walked out an every one kept looking at the bandage around her neck. She looked down, soul saw and took of his jacket and put it on maka and grabbed her hand and walked her toward the counter.  
"Um here are the papers to take her out."soul said  
"Oh yes thank you,two have a great day." She smiled  
'Finally we walked out of the hospital these people just kept on staring at me it got on my nerve's'  
"Thanks soul."  
"For what?"soul said  
"For everything you done for me."  
"Oh yeah your welc-" soul stopped when maka gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stood there and didn't move.  
"Did I do s-something wrong?" Maka said blushing  
"N-no lets just g-go."soul said also blushing as well

They made it to the airport on time to see maka's friends go  
"Jackie I'm going to miss you I hope you can visit again or maybe I'll visit you instead." Maka said hugging Jackie, her friends and all the other girls were hugging each other.  
"Luna I'm going to miss you too ill visit you guys ok." Maka said hugging Luna tightly. Maka turned around and saw Donny leaving also but didn't even bother saying bye until Donny spotted her and started walking toward her. She walked besides soul, soul got really protective.  
"Hello maka."Donny said with a grin  
"What do you want."maka said trying to sound intimidating  
"Well I would tell you but he is here."Donny said giving soul a look  
Maka gave soul a look that it's ok "fine but be careful."soul left keeping an eye on Donny  
"Ok Donny what do you want" maka said coldly  
"Well I forgot to tell you that you and your little soul friend should be careful now 'cuz now I'm going to get my revenge cuz no one breaks up with me."Donny said angrily  
"Whatever Donny I don't care."maka said rolling her eyes she walked away back to soul and the others and they all said their goodbyes and left home.  
"Hey soul how about we order some pizza."maka said laying down on souls couch with her head on his lap.  
"Again pizza?"soul said playing with her hair  
"Yea I feel like eating pizza again got a problem?"maka looked at him with a grin  
"Fine, fine we will order some pizza, angel."soul said getting his phone out to call the pizza guy  
"Yay thanks soul."  
"Mhmm" soul started talking on the phone  
She started to walk over to the black polished piano and put her hand on it feeling how smooth it was. She sat back down next to soul, he was finishing talking on the phone  
"The pizza will be here in about 20 min."  
"Hmm ok."

**************Time skip**************

"That pizza was good." Soul said rubbing his full stomach maka laughed  
"Yea it was-" then a big burp came out of maka's mouth  
"Whoops hahaha"  
Soul shook his head

* * *

**Souls P.O.V. **

It was like 12am at night I'm getting sleepy I'm gonna win that bet to see who can be awake much longer but my eyes were heavy. He turned to maka to see she was trying to keep her eyes open He laughed.

"Soul make me some coffee please."maka said tiredly  
"Well I would but there is no coffee."  
"Then go buy some in a liquor store" maka said  
"Ok try to say awake."  
"I'll go splash some cold water in my face." Maka got up and walked to the bathroom

Soul left the house and started walking to the store that was a few blocks away. 'I wonder if maka gonna lose the bet then she has to do anything I tell her to do.' I finally made it in I got some coffee and some snacks just in case we are hungry. I paid the man and walked out then someone grabbed me and tied me up and dragged me to the ally.

"Hello there boy are you soul eater." A strange man said while two others stood behind him.  
"Yea and what do you want." Soul struggled trying to get some rope lose.  
"I'm just gonna get a job done for a friend of mine." The man said he crouched beside soul and injected some black liquidy goo in soul.

"What did you put in me."soul said  
"It's a drug called black blood that makes you go insane for a couples of days but once it's in you the black blood will never go away there is sometimes when you see stuff and might loose your temper who knows what it might do to you, it'll do whatever it wants to, so it will kick in about two hours or so."the man explained  
"What the hell." Soul said angrily

The guy took out a big pocket knife and opened it he tear his black shirt and put the knife on the right side of his shoulder.  
"Know time to have fun, he said the more damage I do the more money I get." the man said the two other guys held me down I try to break loose.

He pressed the blade of the knife on my skin seeing blood come out he slid it down slowly making me yelp in pain. He slid it very deep and all the way of my torso the blood was flowing out making me nauseous from a lot of blood lost. And the last thing I heard was laughter.

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V.**

'What is taking soul forever it's been like twenty minutes what if something happen I'm gonna go check.'  
Maka flung the door open not worrying if she locked the door or not she rushed and ran like the speed of light. She walked into the store and asked the guy if there was a guy with white hair and said he left along time ago. She walked out and then heard some heavy breathing in the ally she use her phone as a light and walked in and stood there in shock she rushed to soul and she kneeled next to him saw all the blood she called 9-1-1  
And hugged him tightly not caring if the blood went on her.  
"Don't leave me soul please don't." Maka said with a tear slowly slipping down her face.  
The ambulance came in a rush. They were taking him into the car and maka was following them into the car.  
"Can I go with you please he is very Important to me." Maka said with her eyes full of water.  
The guy nodded and let her go in they made it like in seconds

* * *

**well peeps im ending it there i am thinking to make another story i might put a summary here and tell me what you think R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

_**thanks scythe demon for that nice review i hope you have a great day oh i was gonna update sooner but you know school runing everything and i also had soccer practice well enjoy the story R&R**_

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V.**

They made it to the hospital in seconds they took him into the emergency and the male nurse stopped her  
"Sorry you deamon gican't come right now but we will let you know what happen right away." He said  
"Ugh but...fine."maka said not wanting to start any problems.

Maka called all her friends and they came in a rush really worried maka told them what happened. They guys looked angry wanting to get some revenge on who ever did it to him. Maka started to tear up on what happen the girls started comforting her. Time went by making it seem like an eternity maka was pacing back and forth.

The doctor finally came they all rushed toward him.  
"Is he ok please tell me he's ok."maka said  
"He's lucky he made it but there is something else it seems that person who harmed him injected black blood." The doctor said  
"What's black blood." Kid said  
"We'll it makes you go insane for a while and then the black liquid stays in your body forever and sometimes make you see stuff sometimes and other things but it comes and goes."the doctor explain  
Everyone's face was in shock  
"Can we see him please?" Maka said  
"A couple at a time." He replied  
-time skip-

They were done visiting and maka was the last one she walked in and saw soul sleeping and saw his bandage on his chest and got sad and started to tear up she sat on the chair next to him he grabbed his hand tightly but of course he didn't grab hers back.  
"I'm sorry soul this is all my fault I never wanted this to happen...if it wasn't for me then you would be alright...damn it, it's all my fault." She started to cry so much she ended falling asleep still holding souls hand

* * *

**Souls P.O.V.**

'Its so dark I can't even see my own hands in my face where am I? Wait there is a dim of light.' He floats towards it and before he knows he was in a room with a black polished piano and there was a table and a chair and a record player. He sees a little red demon while he gives him a evil grin.  
"Hello and from know on you'll be seeing me often."the red demon said  
"What why and What's going on."  
"Well this is what happens when there Is black blood is in you for each person it's different oh and you are unconscious right now."  
"Oh."soul looked down  
"How do I get out." Soul said slowly bringing his head up.  
"Follow me." He grinned evilly he open the black door and there was nothing but pitch black.  
Soul looked at the demon he nodded at him so he can enter he walked in and he fell downward he was panicking.  
"SOUL SOUL IT'S OK CALM DOWN."maka said with fear. He was still thrashing and turning and was sweating and panting like crazy. Maka pinned him down waiting for him to calm down.  
"Soul it's okay."she said while he was slowly calming down she put a cold wet towel on his hot forehead. She started to pet his head softly. His eyes open looking around confused.  
"Maka? Maka!" He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to his chest hugging her while in pain from his scar. She tried to get out but he only hugged tighter.  
"Soul...I ...can't...bre...ath."maka said trying to gasp for air.  
Soul realized and pulled back quickly  
"Sorry maka I just...missed you."soul said looking her in the eyes.  
Maka looked away blushing "how do you feel now soul."  
"I'm feeling better, so what happen"soul said  
"Well it's a long story."maka said  
"Well I have all day."  
Maka explained "...and while I was waiting for you to wake up you started acting crazy and laughing like you were insane for like hours."maka said  
"Ohh I see thanks for saving my life maka now I owe you a lot I mean A LOT." Soul said smiling  
"Yeah you don't need to."maka said  
"Oh I do anyway when do I leave I can't stand that disgusting food they give me and all those pills."soul said while he made a disgusted face  
Maka laughed "I'll go check ill be back."  
Soul nodded then sighed 'I'm so glad I get to see maka's face again, I can't take it anymore I have to tell her maybe next time.' Maka waked in and sat next to soul.  
"They said tomorrow morning."maka gave him a smile  
Soul groaned maka softly patted his back softly  
"It's ok time will fly by." Soul looked at maka she looked away he put his and on her chin and made her look at him.  
"Maka"  
"Y-yea soul."  
"I wanted to tell you this for a while that-"soul got interrupted by a stupid blue haired monkey  
"YOUR GOD IS HERE. YAHOO."black star yelled. Maka quickly separated from soul and blushed all shades of red.  
"MAAAKAAA CHOP."  
Star was on the floor unconscious bleeding from his head. Tsubaki gave a small smile and when to see if black star is ok. Black star got regain conscious. Maka and tsubaki started talking.  
"So soul how you feeling."black star said  
"Doing better know..." Soul started to look toward maka  
Black star started to give soul a look.  
"Hey soul and black star we are gonna get some food you wants some."maka said  
"Yea sure anything is fine."soul said  
"BRING YOUR GOD SOMETHING GOOD."  
They left and black star sat on the brown chair next to soul.  
"Sooo soul you like...maka...a lot"black star said  
"Yea so."soul said  
"Well I was wondering when are you gonna ask her out."  
"What...I don't know maybe later on, when are you gonna ask tsubaki out?"  
"Hey you know I got a new video game it's so epic." Black star said trying to change the subject

"Hey you can't just change the subject, that's so uncool" Soul said  
The door opened and maka and tsubaki brought a lot of food since black star and soul eat a lot

XXXXXXXX time skip XXXXXXXXX

"YAHOO THAT FOOD WAS GOOD."black star said rubbing his stomach  
"We'll we have to go bye soul and maka."tsubaki said sweetly  
"Ok bye guys."maka replied

They left the room leaving maka and soul alone and the only thing that broke the science was souls heart monitor beating.  
"Umm soul do you want me to stay with you at night."maka said blushing lightly  
"Sure but how bout you go home and get cleaned up and come back."soul gave her a small smile.  
"Okay ill be back as soon as possible."maka gave him a smile and walked out.  
'When will I ever confess to her what If she rejects'  
Soul drifted of to sleep and saw the red demon.  
"What do you want."soul said  
"Being mean already,harsh I just wanted to show you a room you might like."he grinned  
"I don't want to."he snapped back  
He laughed and snapped his fingers and soul appeared in a room with the little demon  
"What the hell."soul said looking around.  
"Open that door you'll love it."  
Soul rolled his eyes and open the door and poked back at the demon  
"Walk in and see what happens."  
Soul walked in and watching himself loose control of his anger and insanity. He was saying stuff but he couldn't hear clearly and saw maka cry but when he saw that he was in pain he tried to stop but he couldn't.  
He grabbed a knife and started to threaten maka with the knife he stabbed her the. Slowly slit her throat watching her bleed after he done that he finally was able to move on his own he dropped on his knees screaming and tears rushing down his face. He held her in his arms hugging her letting the blood get all over him. Then while he sat there he broke the silence with laughter.

"SOUL STOP CALM DOWN YOUR OK." Said a familiar sweet female voice  
He stopped thrashing around calming down. He open his eyes to see maka's face

"Maka your ok!"soul said with a smile  
"Yea...umm...I've always been ok, why do you ask."maka gave him a worried look  
Soul explained to her she gave him a small smile  
"Don't worry soul, and the doctors found some pills to take away you terrible dreams."  
"Cool I hope they work cuz if they don't I won't sleep ever again."  
Maka giggled "I brought some clothes for when you leave tomorrow."  
"Thanks."

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Maka woke up and saw soul sleeping peacefully finally guess the pills do work. She changed in the bathroom and came out and saw soul awake she gave him a smile and he smiled back.  
"Good morning angel."soul said  
"Morning sleepy head."she laughed as she said that to soul

The makes nurse walked in and greeted them and went to help soul get up he used some crutches he couldn't really walk well without support right now. Soul got helped getting changed, they walked to the counter in the lobby and maka signed some papers.  
"Here are the pills for him to take and he is going to need to be cared of for know and he might need some one to watch over him for a long time jut incase something goes wrong." The man said  
"Ok thank you ill keep him in good care."maka said  
"Let's go soul."she said helping him walk

They made it to souls house and soul laid down on the couch exhausted.  
" soul ill be back don't you move at all ok and if you need something call me with your phone ok so here."she handed him his phone he nodded an maka left to her house.

She opened the door an saw papa  
"Hey papa."maka said  
"Hiya my sweet daughter."spirit said  
She walked to her room and got a big bag for clothes, shoes and ect.

She filled up with a lot of stuff mostly clothing, books and stuff. She walked out the room and her dad was looking at her strangely.  
"Dad I'm moving in with soul for a while."  
"Okay hon-...WHAT."spirit said in shock.  
"Thanks papa"maka said  
"You can't move with him."  
"But he is injured and someone has to take care of him."  
"I don't care you can't."  
"I don't even need your permission." Maka walked out the door slamming it hard and walked away from her dad calling her name.

* * *

**sorry if the chapter is short i am in a rush cuz i have school so i decided to update in the mornig peace**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyy my people or to whoever is reading this Im really am sorry for posting this so late I have been busy I just wanted to thanks my cousin for the idea xXShadowed SoulXx she motivated me to actually update well here you go ohh and I was reading my other stories I updated there was a lot of typos im sorry if I maybe confused you**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V.**

She walked out of the her house leaving her dad in shock. He called her but she kept ignoring him. 'I will do what ever I want' she opened souls door and saw soul sleeping. She smiled and walked into the guest room thats now about to be her room. She set her bag down and sighed and start to put her clothes and books away. She saw a picture of her mom and dad and her small self in there, she smiled and set the picture down on the desk. She walked to the kitchen and cooked some food. She saw soul awake and handed some food to him. "Soul"maka said looking straight at him "Hmm." Soul said with his mouth full of food "Im moving in with you." He started to choke on his food maka rushed to get him a glass of water and handed it to him he finally calmed down. "Can you repeat that again I don't think I heard you well." "I'm moving in with you" "R-Really?"soul looked at her shocked "Do you not want me here?" "No..no I do it's just...does your dad know?" "Yea he said no but I didn't listen to him." "Well I guess will be roommates"soul said "Yup I guess"she smiled

* * *

**Souls P.O.V**.

'Holy death she's moving in with me I mean I don't hate it's just woah' He tried to stand up with the crutches but he fell back down on the couch. "Maka" "Yea soul" she yelled through the door. "Can you come here please."soul said. She opened the door from her new room and walked toward soul. "Yea what's up soul"she said looking at him "Well um in need help getting up" "For what?"maka said looking at him "Well I don't feel clean so I uhh want to take a shower"soul said "Haha ok come on"she laughed and soul muttered 'so not cool'  
She helped him stand up and took him to the bathroom she turned on the water for him. "Ill bring your clothes and a towel." She left and soul started to take of his clothes slowly and then entered the shower slowly and carefully. He felt the nice warm water on his skin he didn't feel so tense. Maka open the door and set the close down on the counter. "I put your close over here"maka said "Ok thanks"soul said maka left

Xxxxxx Time skip Xxxxxx

Soul turned off the water and walked out dripping water and then he reaches for his towel then slips on a puddle of water.  
Maka came rushing after hearing a loud thump. She opened the door quickly "Soul are you-" she was shocked and blushed. She pointed at soul trying to speak but was speechless he looked down and blushed madly. She got a nose bleed after what she saw then fainted still bleeding from her nose. Soul changes but couldn't really put on his shirt on so he was shirtless. He was still in the bathroom fanning her. Her eyes opened to see a shirtless soul. She looked soul she blushed "Put on a shirt on!" Maka yelled then hit the poor boy with a frying pan. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Maka sighed and put a shirt on a unconscious soul she dragged soul and put him on her bed since it was the closest to the bathroom. His room was to far away I don't think I would be able to make it all the away. She sighed and sat down next to him. She started to feel sleep maka put her head softly down on the pillow snuggling next to soul. Her eyes start to feel heavy feeling them slowly closing. Xxxxxxxx time skip xxxxxxxxxX  
My eyes slowly open seeing a awake soul maka smiled at him and he smiled back. But when she notice the position she was in with soul her eyes shot open and blushed like crazy. She rolled out of the bed quickly and ends up falling on her face. "Maka are you ok?" Soul said concerned. She groaned in pain "no, that hurts its all your fault." "What my fault your the one who rolled of the bed like your in a rush" soul said back. "B-because...never mind"maka sighed. "Hey maka can I have some ice my head still hurts when you hit me with a freakin frying pan" Maka's memory flushed back in her remembering that made her blush madly. "Y-yeah sure"she looked away from soul. She started to walk to the kitchen she walked up to the fridge opening the freezer she put her warm hand into the coldness. She grabbed the ice pack and walked towards her room. She walked towards soul handing him the ice pack. "Sorry soul for hitting you"maka said looking innocently. "It's ok maka" he smiled at her. They stared at each other very awkwardly maka wanted to break the silence with talking or some thing. "Um soul so what do you want to do to day?"maka asked "How about we invite the hole gang" he said "Ok sure." She gave him a soft smile  
They heard a knock on the door must be them maka thought. She walked towards the door she unlocked the door and opened it she saw Kidd, Liz and patti with her giraffe. "Hey guys" maka greeted "Hey maka"Liz replied and so did the others. A couple minutes later black star and tsubaki came "Sorry were late" tsubaki said sweetly. "Oh don't worry it's ok" maka said smiling The boys started to play some video games in the living room while tsubaki and maka started cooking dinner. Liz was fixing her nails while Patti was playing with her giraffe.  
"So maka I hear your moving in with soul" tsubaki said "Hmm oh yeah I wanted to be here to help out soul" maka replied "Oh that's nice of you" "Thanks ha it's the best I can do" "So do you like soul" "Of course he is a nice friend" "Silly I meant if you like like him" Maka blushed lightly "oh hey I just noticed school is around the corner" "Maka really don't change the subject" "...yea...maybe...I don't know tsubaki" "It's ok you'll find out later on"  
They finished the food and set it down on the table they called everyone that the food was ready they all rushed in except for Liz she was to focused on some thing else. "Boy that food was good" soul said rubbing his stomach, Maka giggled. Black star and Patti kept on eating, the boys went back to the game and we the girls walked up to maka's new room. They all sat on her bed talking and talking. "Soo maka why did you move here" Liz said "Um well I wanted to help out soul just incase something happens" "And when he starts feeling better then what?" Liz said looking at her "Well I don't know...maybe ill stay a little bit more longer" maka said looking directly back at Liz. Tsubaki was looking down fiddling with her fingers it even looks like she wants to say something so bad. "Tsubaki are you ok?"maka asked worried and with curiosity. Tsubaki looked at maka "kinda...well I really want to tell you something but you might think I'm crazy" The girls looked at each other and made a 'We won't think your crazy' face. "Ok well...I...like umm black star"tsubaki said blushing They were shocked at a moment but then they were ok with it. "It's ok tsubaki...but if he hurts you...I can break his neck like this" patti said while Breaking the neck of her giraffe. We laughed then tsubaki said "no it's ok no need to hurt anybody" "So maka do you like soul" "Ehh you to, first tsubaki now you" maka said with her eyes wide open. "Well duh it's obvious that he likes you and we wonder if you like him" Liz said "He likes me?!"maka said in surprise "Yea duh can't you tell" Liz said " no I'm not so good with that stuff"maka sighed "So do you like him or what?"Liz and tsubaki said and patti started to laugh. "Ok...I..."

* * *

**Souls P.O.V.**

"Haha black star I won you" soul said laughing "YOUR GOD LET YOU WIN, NO ONE CAN EVER BEAT ME AHAHAHA" black star started to laugh like crazy "Black star do you ever shut up" Kidd said while fixing some stuff in the living room to make it perfectly symmetrical. Soul started to laugh at what Kidd had just said. "Why are you not symmetrical" black star said knowing Kidd will freak out. Kidd fell to his knees putting both hands on his face crying and mumbling stuff under his breath. Soul and black star started to laugh like crazy, they just love to tease him. He finally stopped they all sat down on the couch eating some chips and the tv on but not even watching. "Soul can you even walk" Kidd said "I think, why" soul said "Well school is coming up and your going to want to be able to walk before" "Hmm true lets test it out" soul said standing up with the crutches for support, he puts the crutches down leaning it against the couch he slowly starts to walk and he seems to be getting tired easily. He started to walk a little bit faster and started to get the hang of it. "I think I got this" soul said proudly smiling then he sat back down.

XxxxxxxxxxTime skipXxxxxxxxxx

Soul sat down on the couch exhausted for some reason even though he hardly did anything. What a mess man, these people love to leave their mess oh well ill pick it up later,soul thought. He leaned his head back then saw maka coming out of her room. I smiled at her and she smiled and blushed lightly. "What a mess huh?"maka said "Yea ill pick up later" souls says sighing. "Ha ok sure, ill just do it" maka starts to pick up the mess and starts to move finished it felt one second. maka sat right next to me. "Hey maka I can walk better now, wanna see?" Soul said proudly "Yea sure." Maka giggled. She helped soul get up and was standing around him just incase he falls she can try to catch him. He started to walk towards maka in balance he smiled softly then he trips then his smile starts to fade he stops his fall with hiss hands now he is on his knees and hands on the floor looking maka rushed towards him she goes on her knees he looks up looking at her beautiful green eyes maka starts to lean in.

* * *

**sorry guys I had to end it in a cliff hanger again and I feel like this is a short story so im sorry if its short well R&R have a great day wonder full people and to my cousin **


	8. Chapter 8

**hello people i am posting this story really early for you guys cuz ima be busy in the after noon so enjoy**

* * *

**Souls P.O.V. **

Maka slowly starts to lean in and so do I. I can start to feel her warm breath around my lips. We almost touched lips until we heard a big crash at the door. Kid had slammed the door open panting "I FORGOT TO FOLD THE DAMN TOILET PAPER" kidd runs toward the bathroom. Liz and patti appeared in the front door patti was laughing like crazy and Liz had an apologetic face.  
"Did we interrupt something"Liz says pointing at us. Maka's face turned very red which was cute then she pulled back quickly and was now standing up looking the other way.  
"Hey patti your stupid giraffe was on the floor then I fell"soul said annoyed  
"Hahahaha oops "patti goes over to soul and grabbed her giraffe and start to laugh.  
Kidd finally comes out and walks toward the door "well have a great day." Kidd said waving then Kidd Liz and patti left leaving soul and maka in silence 'damn Kidd ruined the freakin moment, why do we always get interrupted when we are about to kiss'  
"Uhmm maka can you help me up?" Soul said  
"Oh yea...ok" she went to soul and helped him up and put him down where the couch is.  
"Thanks maka" soul said thankfully  
"Yea...sure" maka said  
Soul sighed and patted a spot on the couch for maka to sit  
"hey maka come here" soul said softly  
She walked over there and sat next to him awkwardly.  
"Maka come on don't act all awkward and stuff"soul said  
"Ok..." Maka said slowly and her eyes slowly closing her head starts to go down on souls shoulder. He smiled 'guess we are sleeping here tonight.'

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Maka's eyes open she looks and see's soul sleeping next to her, his arms around her hips. She smiled and tried to get out to make some breakfast but soul just groans and hugs tighter. 'Oh death help me I can't handle it anymore ugh just his messy white hair looks so sexy oh and he smells so goo- hold up what am I thinking ' maka try's to move again but he hugs tighter now her head is pressed against his chest.  
"S-soul let..go" maka said gasping for air  
He groaned even louder  
"Soul d-damn it wake...up" she said trying to find air.  
His eyes open "what is it maka" he says yawning.  
"I...can't...breathe..." She said turning blue.  
"O-ohh I'm sorry" soul said letting go quickly she starts to breath like she never had before.  
"It's...fine" she gave him a weak smile  
"Oh ok"he smiled back  
"So what do you want to eat"maka said while walking toward the kitchen  
"Umm anything is fine."soul says  
Maka starts to cook the food she finished and set the food down she sat down and soul sat down at the table to.  
"Um hey soul i just remember that school is in two days and your gonna need to show me around."  
"Oh yea I forgot all about that and yea sure ill help you out" soul said  
"That's cool I can't wait to check out the school"maka said happily  
They sat there eating in silence.

**XxxxxTime skip xxxxxX**

It was still morning and maka was cleaning up the house a bit soul filled the silence with his voice "Maka how bout we stay home all day"soul said yawning  
"Haha fine you lazy butt we'll stay all day" she smiled  
"Let's watch a movie in my room"soul said getting some random movie  
"U-uhh ok sure" she followed soul to his room they brought a whole bunch of snacks and drinks. They put the movie 'warm bodies'.  
"Soul can you pass me the soda"she grabbed it  
"I'll be back" soul said  
"Hurry up because I'm not putting pause for you"  
"Yeah..yeah."soul walks out.  
Maka starts drinking some soda 'whys is he taking long damn soul' she puts pause on the movie she was about to open the door but it opens quickly and the soda falls out of her hand all over her shirt and pants.  
"Dang it soul!" Maka says while soaking wet  
Soul laughs "I'm sorry, here were this" he picks out a long black shirt and some red shorts  
"Umm ok thanks" she runs quickly to the bathroom and changes 'woah these are big but they smell like soul man i love his smell' she walks out smiling then goes back to souls room she sits besides soul.  
"Maka?"souls says  
"Yea soul"maka replies  
"You look cute in that" he says  
"T-Thanks...soul" she says blushing.  
Maka lays her head on souls lap and souls starts to play with her hair she slowly starts to fall asleep

'Maka opens her eyes and she sees soul she smiles and he smiled back they left to go to a picnic they sat down on the clothe that was on the grass.  
"Maka I want to tell you something" soul said  
"Yea what is it?"maka says curiously  
"I want to tell you that I...really...like you." Soul says slightly blushing  
"Y-you do?" maka says while her heart is beating like crazy.  
"Yes I do, do you?"soul says nervously.  
"Y-yea I do,alot." Maka says looking down and blushing.  
Soul moves his hand to maka's chin and move her head up they stare into each others eyes. soul leans in and softly plants his lips on hers she was shocked but then her eyes closes they kissed softly then he pulls back smiling she smiles back then his eyes open wide he sees someone maka turns around to see a blonde girl with a gun she pulled the trigger. Maka feels pain on her Chest looking down seeing blood she falls down soul screams she sees soul covered in her blood then everything turns black'  
(Haha troll, did i trick you if I didn't darn,ok enjoy the rest)

Maka's eyes shot open breathing heavily she sits up quickly,waking up soul.  
"Maka are you ok?" Souls says worriedly.  
"Yea...I'm...fine..just a bad and good...dream"maka says catching her breath.  
"Oh ok do you want to talk about it?"soul says concerned  
Maka thought for a while "umm no it's fine..."  
"Uh ok then come on let's go back to sleep."soul says sleepily  
She nods and lays down next to him just thinking over and over about what happen. Soul instantly falls asleep then his arms start to hug maka tightly making maka blush lightly. Maka finally falls asleep from the warmth of soul.

* * *

**Souls P.O.V. **

'Ugh man the sun is to bright' he tries to move his hand over his face when he notice that he was hugging maka and her face was on souls chest. He slowly gets up  
"Don't go" maka said still sleeping  
Soul giggled he leaned in and kissed her forehead  
"I'll never leave you"he whispered softly. He went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast trying to make it the best for maka he set everything down and called maka. She came out of the room rubbing her eyes and her hair all over the place. Soul laughed and they sat down they started to eat the pancakes and the bacon soul was finished and maka had one piece of bacon and soul was looking at her bacon. Maka saw him  
"You are not having my bacon again" maka said  
"But...please"soul said doing a puppy face.  
"Nope" maka said smiling  
He looked at her pouting  
"Ugh fine you can have a piece" she ripped it apart than gave it to soul his face lit up. Maka giggled and then she ate her piece.  
"Maka we are going school shopping with the gang."soul said  
"Oh yay that seems fun." Maka said

**Xxxxxxx time skip xxxxxxX**

Maka got off of souls orange motorcycle and soul jumped off of his bike. They walked in the mall and maka's face was in awe and soul laughed.  
"What never seen a mall this big"soul said smiling  
"Wow...and no I've never seen mall this...big"maka stared in amazement  
"Hey guys" kid said with Liz, patti, tsubaki and black star walking behind them. Maka smiled and greeted them with a wave.  
"So maka you ready for some shopping" Liz said super excited.  
"Um well I'm not that big of a sh-"  
"Let's go!" Liz said dragging maka away.  
"Wait..woah soul help me" maka said slowly fading away.  
Soul laughed and waved goodbye to maka.  
"Hey soul so how are doing with maka." Kid said  
"We are doing good, so how are you and Liz doing."soul asked watching black star jumping on tables where people are and saying he's god.  
"Um well I've been trying to ask her out but I don't know how yet or when" kid said  
"Oh that's cool I'm going through the same thing with-"  
"Run the security is coming after me!" Black star said running past them  
The boys looked at each other and started running after him

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V. **

"Here try this one too" Liz said handing maka some clothes.  
"But Im tired of trying to many clothes on" maka said tiredly  
"To bad here" she shoved the clothes to maka and pushed her in and shut the door. She heard patti laughing and tsubaki giggling.  
Maka came out wearing a white tank top with some turquoise skinny jeans.  
"Aww maka you look cute" Liz said and tsubaki nodding her head in agreement. Maka put the clothes in the pile of clothes She will buy.  
"Okay last one" Liz handed her a black dress the stops at her knees  
"Why do I need a dress" maka said  
"Just incase of a special occasion...like maybe a date...with soul"Liz said  
"Oh...wait what!"maka said blushing lightly.  
Liz shoved maka in the dressing room.  
'Liz is crazy last time ill go shopping with her' maka put the dress on she turned towards the mirror  
'Wow I look...nice, maybe this dress would be nice if I go in a date with soul, but wait I'm not even dating him but I do li-'  
"Maka are you ready" tsubaki said  
Maka did one more check on the mirror then nodded she opened the door The girls squealed  
"You look so cute" Liz said  
I looked at tsubaki too see if she liked it and she smiled then nodded.  
Maka got back in and took of the dress and got all the clothes she was going to buy. She went to the clerk and bought it all the girls also bought a whole bunch of clothes. They walked out and saw the boys running the girls looking at each other confused they ran back to the girls  
"Come on we have to go now" soul said quickly to the girls. Soul grabbed maka's hand and started running towards the exit. They all went to the vehicles and drive off quickly like maniacs they drove to their own houses.  
"Soul what was that all about?" Maka asked  
"Well since black star was acting like an idiot apparently we had to leave a little bit earlier than expected" soul said sighing  
"Damn black star" maka said and soul just laughed and leaned back.  
"Maka...can I ask you something?" soul asked nervously.  
Maka slowly turned her head toward soul smiling softly "yea, sure."  
"I lik-" soul panicked and froze  
"I like, what?" Maka said confused  
"Oh ha um...I said , I like...to know if you want to go to get Ice cream after school" soul said nervously  
"Oh yeah seems great I'd love too" maka smiled  
"Ok cool"soul said  
"Well lets go to bed now"maka said.  
Soul nodded and they walked to their separate rooms and maka laid in her bed looking at the ceiling getting nervous about school 'what if they think im weird and hate me? what if soul doesn't want to hang out with me because they think I'm strange' maka just kept thinking and ended up falling asleep.

**Xxxxxxxx Next Day xxxxxxxX**

**Souls P.O.V.**

"HEY SOUL WAKE UP!" Maka yelled while shaking him.  
Soul groaned opening his eyes slowly "it's to early."  
"To bad, come on I don't want to be late"maka said  
Soul got up "fine, fine ill get up"  
Maka left the room so soul can change.  
He put on some blue jeans with a white shirt and some white shoes.  
He came out the room and ate some cereal. He quickly brushed his teeth and saw maka pace back and forth in the living room.  
"Finally soul you took forever" maka Said impatiently  
He sighed they walked out the house and to souls motorcycle. They made it to the school around ten minutes they got off the bike everyone stared at them since soul is so popular they always stared at him like he made a big entrance. Maka and soul were walking and maka was walking ahead of soul she was amazed.  
"HEY SOULIE!" A blonde hair girl said. Soul groan to the voice he thought was annoying, maka turned to see who that was and then she froze.  
"Maka are you ok?" Soul said confuse


	9. Chapter 9

**hello people its been a while i hope you enjoy this story**

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

Maka stood there looking at the blonde chick. 'S-she was from my dream and she knows soul what if she tries to hurt me also in real life.' Maka thought  
"Hey maka are you alright" soul said worriedly  
Maka got out of her thoughts and she looks at soul and gives a fake smile, "yeah I am fine."  
"Okay then." Soul turned back to the blonde chick.  
"Sorry Christina, I can't hang out with you and I don't ever want to again" soul said coldly.  
When maka heard him say it so coldly she was kind of in shock.  
"But Soulie, and you don't have to be mean." Christina said, she started tugging on souls arm.  
"Come on soul lets go"maka said annoyed she grabbed souls arm and pulled him away Christina, she just pouted and left angrily.  
"Come this way maka, to lord death's office." Soul said  
Maka face looked confused when he said lord death what kind of principal name is lord death she thought.  
They walked in and saw a tall person wearing all black and a silly skull face or mask maka wasn't sure if it was real or not.  
"Hello I'm maka and I'm new here."maka said nicely  
"Oh hello and I see it's spirits daughter, and you look just like your mother." Lord death spoke all silly.  
"You know my mom and my dad?" Maka said in curiosity.  
"Yes of course they came here when they were teenagers." he said happily  
"Oh they never told me."maka said it with a hint of sadness  
"Well maka here are your classes and the combination number for your locker." Lord Death said.  
"Oh, thank you lord death."maka said calmly.  
"Oh and soul do you mind showing maka around." Lord death said.  
"I don't mind at all." Soul smiled.  
Soon they walked out the room 'I wonder if I have any classes with soul should I ask him?' Maka thought  
"Uh h-hey soul do we have any classes together?" Maka asked  
"Hmm I wonder, let me see your schedule." Soul said sticking out his and waiting for maka to hand the paper. Soon maka took out the paper and handed it so soul he started to scan the paper with his eyes.  
He stopped scanning the paper then smiled and looked at maka "we have English, science, and P.E. together."  
Maka smiled widely "ok cool."  
"We'll today ill be showing you around only since this school is huge." Soul said  
Maka nodded and they continue to walk then he showed the lockers and showed her's and soul and maka lockers were almost close together but there was only one in the middle keeping them apart.  
'I wonder who's locker is that' she thought  
Soul and maka walked around almost half of the school it's lunch time for everybody so they went to go take a break.  
"Hey maka lets go eat with the gang" soul said walking besides maka.  
"Oh ok sure."maka said tiredly.  
Soul just laughed at maka and she giggled softly they sat down in the table with the gang.  
"Hey guys." Maka said to everyone but when she looked up she noticed almost that the whole cafeteria was silent and they were just staring at maka. Soul coughed loudly and then everyone went back to being loud.  
"Hi maka." Tsubaki said  
"Hello." Liz said  
"Hey" Kidd said  
'black star an party were to busy eating they glanced up and looked at me and went back to eating and trading some of their food i guess that's how they say hi when they eat' maka thought to herself.  
Maka smiled and looked at soul and he smiled back but when she notice some thing blonde coming closer, her smile faded away into a annoyed face. Soul was confused so he turned around and saw Christina.  
"Great." Soul said sarcastically  
"SOULIE I miss you!" she said loudly.  
Maka rolled her eyes, "soul don't you miss the old days were we used to kiss." Maka froze 'wait that's souls ex'  
"Yea and I regret it i only did it because you threaten-" Christina covered souls mouth  
"Ohh soul your funny" Christina said laughing.  
Maka felt somewhat sad and a little bit jealous.  
Maka slammed both of her hands on the table and stood up and everyone went silent. "I need to go to the restroom.."  
Soul looked up worriedly "are you-" he got interrupted by Christina  
"SOULIE lets go somewhere after school"  
"No! Damn it leave me alone." Soul said.  
Maka left while they were still fighting she walks just thinking and thinking 'maybe he still likes her, what am I thinking its probably nothing...right?' She enters that bathroom and goes to the mirror then she turns on the faucet and the cool water comes out. She cups her hands together and splashes some cool water on her face. She dries up her face then she accidentally pushes the door to hard and hit something hard.  
She quickly sees what she hit she sees a guy on the floor holding his face with his hands his black hair all over the place now and light tan skin.  
"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Maka said kneeling down next to the guy.  
He sits up "yeah I'm ok, I think.."  
"Here let me see" maka said softly moving his hands from his face.  
He moves his hands exposing his gray eyes and that amazed maka.  
"You only have a big bruise on your cheek." Maka said softly touching his cheek and he flinches.  
"Owww that hurts."he said  
Maka laughed "just put some ice on it later on you little baby, an I'm maka by the way"  
He blinks several times then he smiles "I'm hunter and i don't think I've seen you here before."  
"I'm new here." She smiles big.  
"Oh that's co-"hunter got interrupted.  
"MAKA! MAK- oh there you are come on I'm not done showing you around." Soul said  
"Yeah I forgot."  
"Oh hey hunter what happen to you, actually don't answer that we don't have time you can tell me next time- bye!" Soul grabbed maka's hand and started rushing to go explore for more  
"W-wait uhh... Bye hunter."maka said while slowly disappearing.

* * *

Souls P.O.V.  
"Woah this place is huge."maka said tiredly from all the walking.  
"Yeah it is but there is one more spot to go to and it's my favorite spot to go." Soul said smiling.  
Soul opened a door that said  
'do not enter' it was dark he then turned on the light then the darkness disappeared there was some books on the shelf and it looked like it caught maka's attention then there was a small table and a couple of chairs. then he opens another door and then a wind comes rushing in, then they walked out and you can see the whole city clearly.  
"Wow that's beautiful." Maka said softly.  
"Yeah I come here when I need to be alone and if I just want to relax"soul said calmly.  
"Do you mind if I can come here also?"maka looked at soul.  
"Yeah sure, we can share" he said  
Maka smiled

They soon left the place and started to go and check out the classes she was going to go to. Then they saw black star and tsubaki.  
"Hey." Soul greeted them they greeted back with a wave  
"Hey want to play some video games today after school" black star said.  
"I can't I asked maka yesterday if she want to go get ice cream with me after school" soul said looking over at maka while she was talking to tsubaki.  
"Fine next time." Black star said punching him on the shoulder.  
Black star and tsubaki left and soul turned to maka "come on let's go get some ice cream" soul said  
"Oh yeah I forgot all about that" maka said.  
"Well lets go" soul said grabbing her hand naturally without even thinking.

"Here we are"soul said looking at the ice cream shop  
"Uh soul you can let go now" maka said looking at her hand.  
"Oh yeah" soul let go of her hand quickly. 'So not cool' soul thought to him self.  
They walked in and went to the front counter,  
"Hello and welcome what would you like" the guy said.  
"I would like a vanilla with chocolate on top with a cherry."soul said  
"Ok and for the pretty lady." The guy said smiling.  
Soul rolled his eyes and maka blushed lightly.  
"Ill have the same as him" maka smiled.  
"Ok that'll be five dollars, and will that be for here or to go" the guy said  
"To go." Maka said smiling she starts to go through her backpack to find her wallet she finds it and took it out.  
"Hey maka I got this" soul said he took a five dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to him.  
They left the the place and started walking around eating ice cream.  
"Thanks soul" maka looked up at soul.  
" yeah no problem" soul said looking back at maka.  
She started to laugh and soul was puzzled "you got some chocolate on your face." She pointed at the corner of souls mouth.  
"Where?" Soul said  
She giggled she took out a napkin and wiped it off his face.  
"T-thank you" he said while his face was glowing light pink.  
They walked into a small forest and they saw a river and fresh green grass and a bench with trees all over the place.  
"Wow it nice here" maka said walking deeper in the forest.  
"Yeah it is." He said looking down to watch his step.  
Maka kept walking looking upwards to see how tall the trees are.  
Souls eyes widen he saw very steep hill that looks very dangerous "maka watch out!"  
"What!" She turned her head to the side then she trips on a root of a tree. Sou was terrified of what might happen so he quickly ran and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his chest and he hugged her tightly.  
His heart was beating quickly he was scared that he might of lost her or she might have been injured real badly.  
"Maka, please be careful." He said faintly.  
"I-I'm sorry." She said talking into souls chest.  
Soul moved her from his chest and look straight down at her and looking at her green orbs. She looked back they stood there staring at each other for a while he leaned in slowly.

* * *

**i hope you liked it and if you want to leave me ideas go ahead R&R**


End file.
